


Беспокойство

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, неловкая влюбленность, раны и их лечение, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Фазма должна справиться со своим беспокойством о Кайло Рене.





	Беспокойство

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод текста "Worry" by cuddlesome. Работа раньше была здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392484. Вероятно, автор ее удалил.

В большинстве случаев капитан Фазма мирилась с тем, что Кайло Рен никогда не следует протоколу. Он действовал вне идеальной организации Первого Ордена. Личность, которую уничтожили бы в самом начале подготовки штурмовика, чтобы гарантировать, что он не пойдет против системы. Его свобода от авторитетов, кроме указаний Верховного лидера, возможность Рена работать импульсивно и в одиночку раздражали Фазму. Почему Первый Орден должен давать столько свободы этому источнику хаоса? Однако она контролировала свое раздражение. Не столько из страха, что он ощутил бы его в Силе, как говорили ее суеверные штурмовики, а больше из желания поддержать свой хладнокровный профессионализм.

Она беспокоилась, что не так уж хороша в сокрытии своей тревоги из-за очевидного неумения Рена заботиться о себе после сражений.

Фазма не наказывала своих штурмовиков, не давая им залечивать раны, как рекомендовал Хакс. Стыд намного эффективнее удерживал их от повторения ошибок. Телесные наказания были в лучшем случае неэффективны, в худшем же они только вредили. Поэтому она отправляла раненых штурмовиков в медотсек, как только они возвращались на базу. И пусть Кайло Рен не штурмовик, он соратник. Его привычка возвращаться с миссий, оставляя новый кровавый след к каюте, и его неучтенные повреждения раздражали Фазму.

Например, когда они вернулись с атаки Оттегана.

Для большинства все выглядело так, словно он вернулся из сражения без единой царапины, как обычно и делали кажущиеся непобедимыми форсъюзеры. Однако Фазма заметила хромоту, которую в основном скрывала его длинная одежда.

После доклада она подождала, пока ее штурмовики разойдутся, прежде чем начать спорить с ним, чтобы не ставить их в неловкое положение.

— Сэр, я бы рекомендовала вам обратиться в медотсек, — кивнула Фазма на его ногу.

— А я рекомендовал бы вам провести время, беспокоясь о ваших штурмовиках вместо меня.

Фазма привыкла к раздражительности ее коммандера, но намек на то, что она переживает, заставил ее принять еще более напряженную позу. Ее потные ноющие плечи протестовали против движений в тесной броне, но она не расслаблялась. «Беспокойство». Едва ли. Это профессиональная тревога, и он льстил себе, если думал, что она чувствовала к нему что-то большее.

— У нас скоро назначена миссия на Джакку, — заметила Фазма. — И для нас обоих было бы лучше, если бы вы оставались на пике своей формы, сэр.

Постоянно окруженная шлемами, Фазма научилась неплохо читать язык тела. Кайло Рен — открытая книга: каждый мускул под его обтягивающими рукавами напряжен. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, переносил вес с ноги на ногу, все это выдавало его постоянное беспокойство и раздражительность.

— Боль помогает мне в моем следовании тьме. Вам этого не понять, капитан, — ответил Рен.

Ах, старое оправдание.

— Что ж, хорошо, — уступила Фазма, ведь мистические древние религии были вне ее компетенции.

— Вы свободны, капитан Фазма.

— Да, сэр.

Фазма смотрела, как Кайло Рен уходит, маскируя свою хромоту большими шагами и топаньем. Она решила, что эта битва не стоит борьбы. Она может позволить ему победить. Но если его когда-нибудь серьезно ранят у нее на глазах, медицинская помощь будет неизбежна.

*

Фазме представилась возможность исполнить эту безмолвную клятву в день разрушения базы «Старкиллер». Она выбралась из мусорного пресса с минимальными повреждениями брони: хуже всего был запах, но от него легко избавиться. Фазма собрала штурмовиков — столько, сколько смогла — и связалась с генералом Хаксом.

Он морщился даже больше обычного — без сомнения, из-за ее запаха. Фазма не удостоила его реакцию вниманием.

Когда они нашли Кайло Рена, его вид был жалок. Без капюшона и характерной маски. Вместо них — пересеченное раной лицо крайне молодого человека.

— Кто-нибудь, поднимите этого идиота на борт, — выплюнул Хакс, указывая на Рена подбородком.

Штурмовики вокруг Фазмы колебались, но даже если бы они сразу подчинились приказу, она бы опередила их. Фазма пихнула свое оружие в руки ближайшему штурмовику и забросила Рена на плечо, не забывая об опасной ране в боку и разрубленном плече.

Теперь планета практически рушилась вокруг них, оставляя очень мало времени на побег к транспорту, перед тем как она взорвется. Они успели, пусть Фазма и подпалила свой покрытый нечистотами плащ. Она почти сорвала его, поднявшись в транспорт и потянувшись к удерживающему зажиму, но Рен стиснул ткань, ниспадающую с ее руки. Она замерла, думая, что он очнулся, но он больше не двигался. Фазма оставила грязный плащ Рену, передавая его нескольким медикам, которых им удалось спасти. Нормальная помощь подождет, пока они не окажутся на борту «Финализатора».

Фазма стояла в углу транспортера штурмовиков, который послужил им спасательным кораблем. Она не смотрела на взрывающийся «Старкиллер» или своих штурмовиков и, конечно, не смотрела на Кайло Рена. Она глядела в пустоту космоса и размышляла о следующем шаге Первого Ордена.

Это к лучшему, что Рен без сознания. Фазма не сомневалась, что он должен быть в сознании, чтобы читать мысли. Если бы он пришел в себя и смог прочитать ее, то обнаружил бы, что она очень и очень обеспокоена под своими крепкими металлическими пластинами контроля.

*

Фазма сидела у кровати Кайло Рена в один из своих редких отгулов. Она не смогла насмотреться на него после Старкиллера, так что теперь не отказывала себе в этом.

Самым примечательным в нем она посчитала то, что у него были тщательно взлохмаченные длинные волосы, совершенно не соответствующие параметрам причесок в Первом Ордене. Фазма решила, что ему это подходит. Второй заметной деталью, конечно, была рана от светового меча. Жуткий разрез не обработали так тщательно, как остальные раны — он был красным, сочащимся и воспаленным.

Пока Фазма пыталась представить, как выглядело его лицо до этого ужасного удара, Рен очнулся. Он увидел ее, испуганно дернулся, тут же зашипел и вздрогнул, явно потревожив свои раны.

— Капитан, — поприветствовал он ее сквозь зубы.

Фазма почтительно опустила голову, пряча удивление от того, насколько по-другому звучал его голос без модулятора. 

— Сэр.

После секундных сомнений она сняла шлем и поставила его на колени. Не было смысла дразнить его, оставаясь в маске. И ее лицо было ненамного выразительнее хромированного шлема. Только сняв его, Фазма сообразила, что Рен тоже впервые видел ее без шлема.

Рен долго внимательно рассматривал ее. Возможно, любой другой штурмовик съежился бы под его изучающим взглядом, но не Фазма, не капитан самых элитных штурмовиков. «Королева» — так некоторым из солдат нравилось называть ее, когда они думали, что она не слышит. Прозвище нравилось ей больше, чем она когда-либо признала бы.

— Вы блондинка, — сказал Рен.

— А вы кудрявый, — хмыкнула Фазма.

— Боюсь, что не могу обрить голову, капитан, — сказал Рен и провел пальцами по своим волосам, а затем резко и требовательно спросил: — Зачем вы здесь?

Ответы Фазмы обычно были резкими и быстрыми, но в этот раз она колебалась. Она отбрасывала слово, которое продолжало приходить ей на ум, но не смогла подобрать к нему синоним.

— Я... волновалась, — наконец выдавила она.

И тогда Кайло Рен ей улыбнулся, слегка, просто приподняв уголок своих пухлых губ. Внезапно Фазма почувствовала жар во всем теле вместе с характерным спазмом в животе. Это длилось лишь миг, как и улыбка Рена, но Фазма вздрогнула. Как странно. Возможно, ей нужно провериться у медиков перед уходом.

— Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от глупых действий на время выздоровления, сэр, — сказала Фазма, а затем быстро добавила: — Ваши поиски силы могут подождать, пока ваше тело не восстановится.

— Я подумаю об этом, — недовольно ответил Рен.

Фазма знала, что это лучшее, чего она сможет добиться от Рена, и решила, что пока этого достаточно. Очень вероятно, что он станет беспокойным, будучи прикованным к кровати, но, возможно, она сможет развлечь его беседой в свободное время. О чем им говорить? Планы сражений, рукопашный бой, стрижки. Фазма поняла, что ей все равно, пока она может разговаривать с ним, а о его ранах заботятся надлежащим образом. Ее беспокойство, как бы ей ни претило признавать, что это оно, будет легче перенести.

Она встала и отсалютовала, надев шлем:

— Доброго дня, лорд Рен. Я... надеюсь, что...

Достаточно. Фазма не могла заставить себя сказать большего. Признание собственного беспокойства было достаточным проявлением человечности на ближайший год.

— Доброго дня, лорд Рен, — повторила она и, развернувшись на пятках, промаршировала прочь.

— Доброго дня, капитан Фазма, — сказал Кайло ей в спину.

Странный жар и узел в ее животе снова вернулись. Фазма смутилась, но была благодарна за напоминание и пошла на осмотр, надеясь, что не подцепила в мусорном прессе какую-нибудь ужасную болезнь.


End file.
